


The Sea Calls

by TheGeekySquirrel



Series: To Find a Family [4]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D Mentioned, Angst, Family, Hell, Other, Phase Three (Gorillaz), plastic beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekySquirrel/pseuds/TheGeekySquirrel
Summary: They're both alone, but that's not going to last.





	

She was alone right now. It’d been over two years since she’d last seen her family. She wondered what they’d done without her.

 

Noodle had been alone since that day with the windmill island. Murdoc had assured her that she would be okay. He never told her that a demon was trying to take away his happiness. The demon had been quite kind to her, as she wasn’t his target. He even let her go after he was certain that Murdoc was unhappy with his life. Noodle didn’t realise that that meant Kong was gone and the band had split up again.

 

She decided that would never do.

 

It was rather unfortunate that the demon found out that she wished to reunite the band.

 

Noodle had barely escaped his wrath with her life. She’d been exhausted when she climbed onto the raft. When she woke up hours later, Noodle had no idea where she was. At this rate, she’d never find Murdoc’s new base. She’d never bring the band back together again. Noodle sighed and pulled her mask lower on her face.

 

She was still alone, but Noodle knew this would never last. She’s gonna find Murdoc and hug him again.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

He’d been alone since he left Kong. It’d been a year and a half since he decided to go wandering. What was the point of staying where he didn’t belong, anyway?

 

Russel kept contact with 2D. Of course he did, the guy never did anything wrong. They called sometimes and Russel would visit with him if he was in town, but that wasn't often. Usually, he'd be out in nature, just thinking. This time around, he left his phone with a friend, choosing to go off the grid for a few days. When he got back and checked his voicemail, he was pissed.

 

Murdoc had called him from 2D’s phone. He’d told him all about some island made of trash he was taking their “bluebird” to and the cyborg he’d made to replace Noodle. He’d told Russel to stay the hell away from them. The last thing he said before he hung up was simple.

 

“ _Oh, and Noodle ain’t dead. She was taken to Hell and I just found out a little while ago. But, as it turns out, she ain’t in Hell nowadays. Sorry, mate._ ”

 

That was what pissed Russel off. He’d immediately walked to the nearest dock and jumped straight into the ocean. It was a few days later that he’d eaten some algae and grew into a giant. He didn’t notice until some dolphins started swimming next to him.

  
He’s alone right now, but he’s gonna find her. Then, they’re gonna go to Murdoc’s place together and kick his fucking ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Some light angst I wrote while listening to Let Me Out on loop. Funny story, as soon as I finished this, I broke my laptop. I'm probably not going to be posting a lot on here or on my Tumblr, but my Twitter (@geeky_pan) will still be pretty active. So, please send any and all hate there.  
> Don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment!! Tell me how this made you feel.
> 
> Edit: It's been so long, but Phase 5 dragged me back in. I'm not active on Twitter anymore, so come join me on Tumblr instead; @geeky-pan


End file.
